1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for use in a memory card reader and, more particularly, to a novel connector for memory card readers that will increase operative reliability and endurance by ensuring an exact electrical contact between the memory card and the connector.
2. The Background Art
In recent years, many different kinds of cards have become more popular and have been widely used. Credit cards, bank cards, identification cards and many other cards are used in our increasingly complicated and rapidly changed society. More recently, a memory card or a smart card having an integrated circuit (IC) memory chip has been developed with increased capability of storing data, which can hold much more information than a magnetic strip type card. Use of the memory cards is rapidly increasing in the banking industry and for the purpose of storing personal data, such as electronic identification cards, driver's licenses, social security cards, financial cards and others.
Accordingly, a memory card reader which can read the data stored on a memory card has also been developed. To access the information stored on the memory card, the card reader should be equipped with a connector making an electrical connection with the contact elements of the semiconductor device, e.g. the IC chip. The present invention is related to a novel means of ensuring good connection with the memory card contact elements.
Typically, terminals of the memory card reader and the contacting elements touch each other to provide electrical connection between the terminals and the contacting elements. To provide good connection between the terminals of the memory card reader and the contacting elements of the memory card, a narrow slot of the memory card reader for inserting a card has been designed to hold the memory card tightly in a proper position. Moreover, the memory card must be pressed against the terminals of the memory card reader to reduce change of resistance at the terminals. However, the contact surface area between the memory card and the card reader should be minimized for smooth insertion and removal of the memory card. Less contact surface can provide operative reliability and durability for the card and for the memory card reader. In addition, malfunctioning by static electricity caused by sliding contact between parts can be reduced.
A number of attempts have been made in the prior art to accomplish an effective memory card reader. One attempt to solve the problems of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,272 (which is hereby incorporated by reference) which presses the memory card against the terminals of memory card reader in an attempt to ensure consistent contact with the contact elements of memory card.
However, the prior art has some disadvantages which are generally recognized in the industry. Even though in the prior art the memory card is held in pressed contact with the reader, the contacting force is no more than the bending force generated by the terminals. Moreover, terminals can easily be bent from a sudden insertion of card or any other strong force, resulting in a short circuit in the card reader. When a terminal is bent and touches an adjacent terminal, the card reader no longer functions properly. Furthermore, because of the pressure against the terminals, strong force has to be applied to insert or remove the memory card. Consequently, prior art devices have low durability and a short useful life. While attempts have been made in the prior art to increase the durability and efficiency of these components, those attempts were not successful until the time of the present invention.